


Шестнадцать минут

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагами совершенно не понимает намеков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шестнадцать минут

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день аокаги 10/5/14

О том, что надо бояться своих желаний, Кагами слышал. Но никто не предупреждал его, что чужих желаний следует опасаться не меньше, а может, даже больше. Когда Куроко сказал: «Я просто хочу, чтобы Аомине-кун снова улыбался», Кагами подумал, что это мило. Он и сам был не против увидеть что-нибудь кроме недовольной гримасы. Но откуда же он мог знать, что обычная улыбка так изменит Аомине? С ней тот превращался в шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку, который умел радоваться жизни. Когда Аомине улыбался, Кагами так и тянуло улыбнуться тоже. Вот только вне баскетбольной площадки все эти улыбки предназначались одному Куроко. Никогда Кагами. И это злило.

Наверное, кто-то более догадливый сообразил бы раньше, но Кагами не был экспертом в отношениях. Поэтому когда в первый день каникул Куроко позвонил и предложил сыграть в стритбол, а потом неожиданно пришел на место встречи не один, а с Аомине, Кагами не придал этому значения. Тем более, они втроем отлично сыграли. Когда на следующий день оказалось, что Аомине собирается вместе с ними в кинотеатр, Кагами задумался. А когда еще через день они неожиданно заявились к Кагами в гости, до него наконец дошло: Куроко и Аомине встречаются. Возможно, у них было что-то еще в Тейко — Кагами всегда казалось, что Куроко становился слишком эмоциональным, если речь заходила о бывшем сокоманднике — но думать об этом лишний раз не хотелось.

Потому что, как выяснилось, слишком эмоциональным становился не только Куроко, но и он сам. И все из-за чертовой улыбки Аомине. Самой красивой улыбки, которую Кагами когда-либо видел…

— Эй, Кагами, ты ведь знаешь, что у тебя не всегда будет такой метаболизм. Лучше остановись, пока не поздно. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь стать похожим на борца сумо.

…А в остальном Аомине был таким же мудаком, как обычно. Они и раньше обедали в «Маджи-бургере» после совместных игр или прогулок, но каждый раз Аомине удивлялся размерам его порций так, словно видел их впервые.

— Может, сменишь пластинку? Тебя еще не достала эта тема? — прорычал Кагами, дожевав кусок — подколки Аомине о болтовне с набитым ртом были свежи в памяти.

— А сам как думаешь? — ухмыльнулся тот.

— Кагами-кун, пока ты будешь так бурно реагировать, Аомине-кун не оставит тебя в покое, — невозмутимо заметил Куроко. — Попробуй просто игнорировать его. Хотя бы иногда.

— Эй, Тецу, не ломай мне все веселье! Кагами такой забавный, когда злится.

Кагами сжал бургер так сильно, что по ладони потек соус.

— Да я тебя…

— Тише, тигр. Побереги запал для нашей следующей игры. Может, тогда ты будешь не так жалок, как сегодня.

Кагами сделал глубокий вдох и попытался последовать совету Куроко. Игнор. Полный игнор. Хотя кого он обманывал? Он и продул-то так позорно, потому что опять засмотрелся на смеющегося Аомине. Как последний идиот.

— Готовься валяться у меня в ногах и молить о пощаде, — наконец произнес Кагами, яростно комкая обертку от бургера.

— Какая у тебя бурная фантазия, — протянул Аомине. — В твоих мечтах, лузер, только там ты увидишь меня у своих ног.

На фантазию Кагами никогда не жаловался. Правда, картинка с голым Аомине, который вцепился в его колени и умолял сделать все, что Кагами пожелает, оказалась такой яркой, что срочно пришлось вспоминать препарированную лягушку с урока биологии. Все-таки ходить со вставшим членом не очень-то удобно.

***  
О том, что ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным, Кагами тоже слышал. Но как ненавязчиво намекнуть Куроко, что видеть их с Аомине каждый божий день вовсе не предел его мечтаний, и при этом не выдать своих чувств, не знал. Поэтому и стоял сейчас посреди кухни, размышляя, чем накормить нагрянувших без приглашения, как обычно в последнее время, гостей.

В комнате было тихо, и Кагами поймал себя на том, что застыл с кастрюлей в руках, прислушиваясь. Так глупо. Наверное, Куроко с Аомине просто некуда больше пойти, чтобы побыть вдвоем. Хороший друг нашел бы повод свалить, перед уходом намекнув Куроко, что чистые простыни лежат на верхней левой полке в шкафу, а его не будет дома как минимум часа два. Да, именно так и стоило поступить. Кагами схватил со стола пачку карри и запихнул вглубь морозильника. Осталось только сообщить, что ему срочно нужно в магазин.

— Кагами-кун, ты в порядке? — только когда кастрюля с грохотом покатилась по полу, Кагами осознал, что все это время так и прижимал ее к себе. Хорошо хоть, что пустая, а то пришлось бы еще и пол отмывать.

— Куроко, поганец, ты меня однажды до инфаркта доведешь, — прошипел он и полез за злополучной кастрюлей под стол.

— Ты сегодня и правда не в своей тарелке, — сказал Аомине, неизвестно как очутившийся там раньше него.

Кагами дернулся, но прежде чем он врезался головой в столешницу, Аомине схватил его за плечи, удержав на месте.

— Просто карри закончилось, — неловко пробормотал Кагами. — Нужно сходить в магазин.

— Бакагами, неужели карри — единственное блюдо, которое ты знаешь? Обойдемся без него, — усмехнулся Аомине и через мгновение чуть ли не с ногами забрался в холодильник, изучая его содержимое. — Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Не волнуйся, Кагами-кун, Аомине-кун умеет готовить, просто чаще всего ленится, — заглянул под стол Куроко.

От удивления Кагами все же ударился головой.

Куроко читал книгу в комнате, а Кагами была отведена роль «Смотри и учись, лузер», поэтому он рассеянно наблюдал за тем, как Аомине что-то нарезает, смешивает, добавляет приправы… Время от времени Кагами огрызался на дурацкие шуточки, а сам думал о том, что только теперь по-настоящему понял чувства Химуро. Раньше он не знал, каково это — завидовать лучшему другу. А сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы Куроко находился не за стеной, а где-нибудь в районе Южного полюса. Чтобы больше не слышать слишком личного «Тецу», не видеть улыбок, предназначенных не для него, и не чувствовать себя таким засранцем.

— Попробуй. — В губы ткнулась ложка, и Кагами машинально сглотнул, даже не почувствовав вкуса. Аомине нахмурился. — Неужели не нравится? Хотя нет, это невозможно.

— Да просто слишком горячо, я обжег язык, самовлюбленный болван.

— Эй! Я подул перед тем, как дать тебе попробовать, придурок!

— Плохо подул, значит! В следующий раз дуй лучше.

— Какой капризный!

— Какой уж есть!

— Аомине-кун, очень вкусно. Я положу себе немного, если ты не возражаешь.

Аомине подпрыгнул на месте и, не удержав равновесия, рухнул прямо на колени к Кагами.

— Тецу, бля, сколько тебе повторять, не подкрадывайся так к людям!

— Извини, Аомине-кун, я не хотел тебя испугать. Кагами-кун, надеюсь, тебе не больно.

— Порядок, — прохрипел Кагами.

Аомине слега поерзал, прежде чем подняться, и Кагами понял, что придется придумать что-то более эффективное, чем препарированная лягушка. Потому что даже она не могла вытеснить из его головы образ Аомине в позе наездника.

***  
О том, что некоторых людей жизнь ничему не учит, Кагами знал. Вот только себя к ним раньше не относил. А зря. Будь он умнее, не трясся бы сейчас в автобусе, размышляя, что он забыл на Одайбе. Впрочем, за ответом на этот вопрос не нужно было далеко ходить — этот самый ответ сейчас нагло разлегся на плече Кагами, иногда вздрагивая и что-то бормоча во сне. Куроко, сволочь, просто сказал: «На самом деле Аомине-кун очень хочет поехать, но никогда не признается, потому что боится показаться некрутым. А если поедешь ты, у него не будет повода отказываться». Конечно же, после этого Кагами принялся вдохновенно врать, как давно мечтал прокатиться на гигантском колесе обозрения. Аомине мало того, что не стал насмехаться, но даже проснулся с утра пораньше в воскресенье. Наверное, действительно хотел поехать. Правда, едва заняв свое место в автобусе, тут же задрых, но Кагами и не требовал от него слишком многого.

Куроко, нацепив наушники, смотрел в окно на Токийский залив. Кагами не сомневался, там было на что полюбоваться, но почему-то не мог отвести взгляда от влажной прядки, прилипшей ко лбу Аомине. Даже мысль о том, что он точно заработает косоглазие к тому времени, как они доберутся до места назначения, не отрезвляла.

— Высота колеса сто пятнадцать метров, полный круг оно совершает за шестнадцать минут, — тоном заправского экскурсовода сообщил Куроко, листая рекламный буклет, пока они дожидались своей очереди.

— Тецу, не грузи, я сейчас опять засну, — Аомине попытался повиснуть на Кагами.

— Отвали, у меня и так из-за тебя шея болит, — раздраженно прошипел он.

— Я тебе потом массаж сделаю. Только подержи меня, пока до кабинки доберемся.

— Нет.

— Ты нечуткий.

— Уж кто бы говорил!

— Кстати, пол в кабинках оборудован прозрачным стеклом, поэтому тем, кто боится высоты, кататься не стоит, — заметил Куроко.

— Кагами, ты ведь не боишься высоты? — нахмурился Аомине.

— Конечно нет! С чего ты взял?

— Ну мало ли, собак же боишься.

Кагами почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, и разозлился:

— Хоть иногда используй мозг по назначению, Ахомине! Стал бы я предлагать покататься на колесе обозрения, если бы боялся высоты?

— Я боюсь высоты, — вдруг сказал Куроко.

— Чего? — опешил Кагами. — Зачем же ты тогда поехал?

— Эй, Тецу, какого?..

— Кагами-кун, я знал, что Аомине-кун, как и ты, хотел побывать здесь, но если бы вы поехали вдвоем, то убили бы друг друга еще по дороге, — пожал плечами тот. — Но шестнадцать минут вы сможете продержаться, правда?

— Ну разумеется, за кого ты нас принимаешь? — закатил глаза Аомине.

Кагами не был так уж уверен, что это хорошая идея — наедине с Аомине в закрытой от посторонних глаз кабинке — но Куроко ждал ответа, и ему не оставалось ничего кроме как кивнуть:

— Без проблем.

— Вот и хорошо. Веселой поездки. Я подожду вас здесь.

Аомине первым шагнул в ярко-оранжевую кабинку, и Кагами поспешил за ним.

Что идея была плохая, он понял сразу же: Аомине вольготно раскинулся, заняв большую часть сиденья, Кагами отодвинулся в сторону, потом еще, пока наконец не уперся в подлокотник. Дальше отступать было некуда.

— Они еще и с подогревом, — восхищенно выдохнул Аомине и попытался оккупировать плечо Кагами.

— Какого черта ты творишь? Ты и так в автобусе мне все отдавил!

— С другой же стороны!

— А, так это для симметрии, что ли?!

— Эй, Кагами, ну чего ты злишься? Лучше посмотри, какой вид. — И пока Кагами, как последний дурак, отвлекся на пейзаж за окном, Аомине все-таки положил голову ему на плечо.

— Ты ничего не увидишь, — пробормотал Кагами, не особенно надеясь на успех.

— Я вижу все, что мне нужно. — Теплое дыхание пощекотало шею, и Кагами сглотнул.

Ладно, это же всего шестнадцать минут. Он справится. Главное — не забывать дышать. И не думать о том, что даже сквозь два слоя ткани бедро Аомине кажется таким горячим. Вид за окном! Вот что его должно волновать, а вовсе не бедра Аомине. Парк развлечений на Одайбе был действительно отличным, нужно выбрать, куда отправиться дальше. Да, точно.

Как он ухитрился разглядеть Момои среди разноперой толпы, Кагами и сам не понял. Откуда она тут вообще взялась? А главное, почему сейчас шла за руку с Куроко?

— Что-то не так? — спросил Аомине.

— Все в порядке, — быстро ответил Кагами, не отрывая взгляда от двух макушек.

Момои рассмеялась и, обняв Куроко, поцеловала в щеку. Наверняка это ничего такого не значило, Момои вообще постоянно на него вешалась, но Куроко должен был отшить ее, раз уж он теперь с Аомине.

— Ты бы не пытался оторвать мне ногу, если бы все было в порядке.

Кагами посмотрел на колено Аомине, в которое неосознанно вцепился, и разжал ладонь. Наверное, стоило промолчать, но он никогда не умел врать.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он, а затем набрал воздуха и быстро добавил: — Прости, кажется, тебя только что кинули.

— Меня… что? — Аомине нахмурился. — О чем ты?

— Ну, понимаешь… там Куроко и Момои гуляют, держась за руки, — выдавил Кагами.

— А, Сацуки тоже захотела поехать, но ее укачивает в автобусах, так что отец ее на машине привез. Сацуки и меня звала, но я отказался и правильно сделал, потому что отлично выспался по дороге, — ухмыльнулся Аомине.

— То есть то, что они держатся за руки, тебя не смущает?

— Не особо. А должно?

— Разумеется, должно, — разозлился Кагами. — Если бы мой парень разгуливал с кем-то за руки, я бы сейчас не наслаждался пейзажами, а позвонил и спросил бы, какого черта он творит!

Аомине, наверное, с минуту пялился на него так, словно увидел впервые, а затем закрыл лицо руками и громко заржал.

— Что смешного, кретин?

— Ты, Бакагами, — всхлипывая, пробормотал Аомине. — Конечно ты.

— Я тебе врежу! — Кагами сжал кулаки.

— Нет, Тецу, конечно, предупреждал меня, что ты тормоз, но чтобы настолько!

— Куроко не сказал бы так!

— Он сказал: «Кагами-кун совершенно не понимает намеков», но сути это не меняет, — Аомине наконец перестал ржать. — Значит, по-твоему, Тецу — мой парень?

— Ну… да? — неуверенно протянул Кагами.

— И почему же я сейчас здесь, на аттракционе для влюбленных парочек, с тобой, а не с ним?

— Потому что он боится высоты, ты сам слышал!

— Не боится он высоты, — отмахнулся Аомине. — Мы в Тейко часто зависали на крыше школы.

— Но… Вы же постоянно ходите вместе, каждый день, а раньше даже не разговаривали!

— С тобой мы тоже видимся каждый день.

— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать… — мысли путались, и Кагами замер на полуслове.

— Дошло наконец? — хмыкнул Аомине. — Хотя это ж ты. Ладно, рассказываю, как все было, пока ты еще чего-нибудь не придумал. Мы с Тецу договорились: я научу его броскам, а за это он сведет меня с тобой.

— Но... ты все время издевался надо мной!

— Ой, да ладно! Безобидно подшучивал!

— А еще ты…

— …играл с тобой в баскетбол, ходил в кино, в кафе. Я даже готовил для тебя!

— Спасибо, было вкусно, — машинально ответил Кагами. — Но ты все равно отвратительно ухаживаешь! Ты наглый, ты постоянно меня бесишь, а еще…

— …очень хочу тебя поцеловать. Можно? — улыбнулся вдруг Аомине. Улыбнулся искренне, той самой улыбкой, которая так нравилась Кагами и совершенно точно предназначалась ему одному.

— А еще задаешь тупые вопросы, — сказал он и первый потянулся к губам Аомине.

Оказалось, если заткнуть Аомине рот, тот и не раздражает вовсе, а его руки словно созданы, чтобы так сладко и правильно сжимать задницу Кагами. А еще шестнадцать минут — это слишком мало.

— Мы так и не посмотрели на виды, — заметил Кагами, когда они вывались из кабинки. На член неприятно давила ширинка джинсов, и кажется, эта проблема была не только у него.

— Да, ужасно жаль, — Аомине облизал распухшие губы и ухмыльнулся. — Купим билеты еще раз? Или, может, поедем к тебе?

Кагами молча схватил его за руку и зашагал в сторону автостанции.

— Надеюсь, у тебя достаточно еды, потому что я до завтрашнего утра никуда не собираюсь, — доверительно сообщил Аомине, пока они протискивались сквозь толпу.

О том, что любовь зла, Кагами знал не понаслышке. Но когда Аомине улыбался так, как сейчас, Кагами плевать хотел на всю вековую мудрость.


End file.
